


Close

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Fingering, First Time, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, Strap-Ons, Technically Speaking, Trans Nicole Haught, Vanilla, dysphoria friendly, minor oral sex, no PIV, seriously you guys it's adorable, trans!nicole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Really, that was the reason she loved missionary so much. No other position offered the same amount of skin contact. This way, they were hip to hip, breast to breast, heart to heart.





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> Due to some conversations recently, I've realized I can make my stories more accessible and friendly to trans women by writing some that don't feature PIV sex. I'm trying to expand my palette a little. :)
> 
> My stories for the nonbinary crowd (and everyone else who likes femslash that involves some variation of PIV sex) won't change. No one's losing anything, and I'll keep doing what I've always done too. I'm just growing, and I hope it makes a few people smile. I like to believe I'm an author with multiple facets to my work.

“Just relax. We’re gonna take this nice and slow.”   
  
Nicole took a deep breath. Waverly’s gorgeous green eyes were staring down at her with all the love in the world, but that didn’t stop her heart from pounding or her limbs from shaking. Her throat had gone uncomfortably dry, even though her mouth still tasted like Waverly’s lipstick.   
  
It wasn’t like penetration was new to her. Shae had done it with her, back during their short-lived marriage. The girlfriend she’d had before that had gone along with it too, although a little sulkily. (That was a whole mess Nicole didn’t want to get into.) She forced those thoughts from her mind, trying to focus on Waverly.   
  
_ After all we’ve been through together,  _ Nicole reminded herself,  _ this isn’t a big ask.  _ Judging from Waverly’s smile, she seemed happy to do it. Excited, even. She had that Earp energy about her, the same tingling, electrical aura that surrounded her whenever she made a new discovery. It had drawn Nicole in like a magnet, and she didn’t want to pull away.   
  
“Okay, Waves.”   
  
Waverly dipped down to place a kiss on Nicole’s tense forehead. “You know I love you, right?”   
  
The knot in Nicole’s chest loosened. “Yeah. I know, baby. I love you too.”   
  
There was a pause, then Waverly’s brow furrowed. “Are you gonna, you know, turn over?”   
  
Nicole blinked in surprise. “Do you want me to?”   
  
“Is there an option?” Waverly asked, a little sheepishly.   
  
Nicole laughed. “Of course. You can do missionary and the angle’s still good.” She hesitated, then added, “It’s my favorite because I can see your eyes.”   
  
It was Waverly’s turn to blush. “Stop being so darn cute or I won’t be able to figure out what I’m doing.”   
  
Something in her tone hinted at nervousness, so Nicole reached up to stroke her pink cheek. “You’ll do fine. And I’m nervous, too.”   
  
“Really?” Waverly seemed surprised. “I thought you’d done this before.”   
  
“Yeah, but not with you.”   
  
Waverly kissed her again, a light brushing of lips. “Okay. I’m gonna, uh…” She pulled back, sitting on her heels and reaching for the bottle of lube resting on the foot of the bed. Nicole shuddered as the cap clicked open. Her eyes followed Waverly’s hand, watching the dollop of clear gel drip in to Waverly’s palm, then staring as that same palm moved down between Waverly’s legs.   
  
The cock poking through Waverly’s thin harness wasn’t particularly realistic. It had a marbled blue color that made Nicole think of the sky in a cheesy motivational poster. But it did look nice and smooth, and the tip bobbed enticingly as Waverly smeared the lube along the shaft.   
  
Nicole’s heart did a fluttery sort of flip in her chest. She wasn’t afraid of pain—she’d done this plenty of times—but she was afraid Waverly might not like it as much as she did. But sometimes… sometimes, she needed this. Needed to be filled, to be taken softly, to be reminded that she was loved while someone else was inside her.   
  
“Ohh…” Waverly’s eyes fluttered, and Nicole’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Hmm. It’s pushing against my clit. I wasn’t expecting…”   
  
“I told you that harness was good,” Nicole said. “It holds everything tight.”   
  
“Yeah it does.” Waverly stroked the shaft again, not to get it slick, but deliberately, pushing her hips into it.   
  
Nicole exhaled in a rush. The anticipation was getting to her, and the ache in her lower belly was growing rapidly. “Waves?”   
  
“Hmm?”   
  
Nicole leaned back and spread her legs, giving Waverly her most pleading look. “Please?”   
  
Waverly’s smile was all sunbeams. She scooted forward between Nicole’s thighs, running her fingertips up from Nicole’s right knee.

“Ah! Sticky. And it tickles.” Nicole squirmed, but a moan escaped as Waverly’s hands came between her legs. One squeezed her, and the other lined up with her entrance, probing gently with the tip of one finger.   
  
Nicole waited. And waited. But Waverly didn’t push in. She seemed content to tease, spiraling in a little circle, brushing the sensitive ring without adding any pressure. She whined, and Waverly smirked. “Like that?”   
  
“Y–yeah.” Usually, Nicole liked to be a little more forward in bed, but it felt surprisingly nice to let Waverly take the lead this time. It made her feel safe. Secure. Important. Those were reassurances Purgatory didn’t have in ample supply, but Waverly more than made up for it.   
  
Slowly, Waverly’s slippery finger eased forward. Nicole forced herself to relax as the tip sank in, but the motion was so smooth that she didn’t have to think about it for long. It felt nice, having Waverly inside her. Not just physically nice, although it was definitely that, too. Emotionally nice.   
  
_ She’s inside me. Waverly’s inside me. _ __   
  
The thought was like a warm blanket that wrapped all the way around her, and when Waverly began thrusting, Nicole didn’t offer any resistance.   
  
“Wow.” Waverly curled her finger slightly, and Nicole gasped.   
  
“Wow what?”   
  
“Nothing,” Waverly said. “I didn’t know you’d be so smooth.”   
  
Nicole grinned. “What did you think it’d feel like?”   
  
“I don’t know.” An adorable look of concentration came over Waverly’s face as she added a second finger. “But it’s nice.” Her other hand gave a second kneading squeeze, and the butterflies in Nicole’s belly stirred.   
  
“Waves?”   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“I want you inside me.”   
  
Waverly gave her a cheeky smile. “I’m already inside you.”   
  
Nicole’s eyes darted to the strap-on sticking out from between Waverly’s thighs. Luckily, Waverly didn’t make her beg for it. Her request was answered when Waverly crawled on top of her, lowering down until they were pressed skin to skin.   
  
A long sigh escaped from the depths of Nicole’s chest. Really, that was the reason she loved missionary so much. No other position offered the same amount of skin contact. This way, they were hip to hip, breast to breast, heart to heart.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have stretched out,” Waverly admitted. “I can’t see what I’m doing.”   
  
Her lips were so close that Nicole couldn’t resist stealing a kiss. “Here,” she murmured. “Let me help?” She reached down with a practiced hand, grasping the shaft of the strap-on as Waverly removed her fingers. For a moment, Nicole felt a stirring sense of loss, but it was replaced with anticipation as she guided the tip to her entrance.   
  
Waverly pushed in slowly, but there wasn’t much need for caution. Nicole was open and ready, and the lube had left her more than wet enough. All she felt as the head slid inside was a pleasant stretch, and a sense of fullness that soon had her craving more. Nicole tilted her pelvis, grazing against Waverly’s stomach as she tried to take another inch. She knew she should go slow, savor the moment and all, but she needed Waverly inside her badly, and she didn’t want to wait.   
  
“Is this okay?”   
  
Nicole was so overwhelmed that she couldn’t make sense of the question at first. She was so lost in Waverly’s beautiful green eyes that she’d forgotten how words worked. But finally, she managed to whisper, “Yeah. Amazing. Keep going?”   
  
Waverly nudged forward, and Nicole felt white heat spark in her core. She reached up, wrapping her arms around Waverly and holding her tight. “That… that was a good spot.”   
  
“Mmhmm?” Waverly bumped it again, and Nicole bit the inside of her cheek to keep from whimpering. As much as she loved this, she wanted Waverly all the way in. She wrapped her legs around Waverly’s waist, pressing her heels into Waverly’s rear to guide her inside.   
  
Their bodies joined in a single smooth thrust. Nicole shuddered, digging her nails lightly into Waverly’s back, and Waverly let out a cute little noise somewhere between a squeak and a groan. They looked at each other, then both started laughing.   
  
“You can still feel it?” Nicole asked, full of hope.   
  
“Oh, I can feel it.” Waverly gave a testing pump of her hips. It wasn’t particularly skilled—she was rolling instead of pistoning-–but she obviously got something out of it, because another adorable sound spilled from her mouth.   
  
Nicole had to kiss her then, of course, and soon Waverly was sucking on her tongue as they got the hang of moving together. It took some guidance from Nicole for Waverly to figure things out, but eventually, they clicked into something like a rhythm. The strokes weren’t that deep, but Nicole didn’t care. It was enough to have Waverly resting inside her.   
  
Their mouths stayed mostly joined, but once in awhile, one of them pulled back to say something. “I love you,” or “More, please?” or “So beautiful”. And it was beautiful. Nicole couldn’t remember why she’d been worried about this. Even if Waverly didn’t feel the same intensity she did, it would be okay, because the connection was special all on its own (and she would definitely give Waverly an orgasm after this either way).   
  
But Waverly seemed to be enjoying herself. She picked up the pace, fumbling sometimes, but gaining in confidence. One of her faltering strokes hit the same white-hot spot inside of Nicole, and she bore down, trying to keep the contact a little longer.   
  
“You like that, huh?” Waverly changed her angle, on purpose this time, and Nicole took Waverly’s lips in another hot kiss, spilling her moans into her lover’s mouth.   
  
Sometimes, it took Nicole a little while to come. Not too long, but long enough that she occasionally felt guilty about the effort it took her partners. Tonight wasn’t one of those nights. The fullness within her was swelling quickly, and she doubted she could hold on for much longer.   
  
“Waves, baby,” she panted, spilling hot breaths onto Waverly’s cheek. “I’m… gonna…”   
  
Waverly merely smiled. “It’s okay,” she whispered, then flicked Nicole’s puffy lower lip with her tongue. “I want you to.”

_ She wants me to. Full, Waverly, yes... _   
  
That was all Nicole needed. She hit her peak immediately, not bothering to bite back her cries. Her insides clenched and throbbed, and she spilled against Waverly’s firm stomach, sending a brief rush of wetness between them. That fiery spot within her continued to pulse long after, and she trembled as she came down from her sudden high, taken aback by how powerful it had been.   
  
“Sorry about the mess,” she mumbled once her head began to clear. She shook with a few more aftershocks, but the urgent edge to her need was gone—at least for now.   
  
Waverly kissed the tip of her nose. “Don’t care. That’s what baths are for. And making love to you was… actually more fun than I expected?”   
  
“Making love?” Nicole repeated. She was sure she must have stars in her eyes, but she didn’t bother to hide them.   
  
“Of course, silly.” Waverly wiggled her hips a little, and Nicole realized she was trying to pull out. Part of her was loath to lose the fullness so soon, but now that she’d come, it wasn’t quite as comfortable to keep Waverly inside. They both pulled back, and the strap-on slid out easily.   
  
Waverly looked down, then back up with a smile. “No mess. But, uh, what do I do with…”   
  
“It’s silicone,” Nicole said. “Just soap and water.”   
  
“Where were you when I was buying my first sex toys?”   
  
“Waiting for you.”   
  
Waverly groaned. “You’re so cheesy.”   
  
“Cheesy?” Nicole gave Waverly a skeptical look. “You’re calling me cheesy? The girl who thinks ‘fudge-nuggets’ is a swear?”   
  
“Don’t even.” Waverly made to roll off the bed, but not before bending down to give Nicole a long but tender kiss. While their lips were joined, Nicole grasped Waverly’s arm to prevent her from leaving.   
  
“Wait. Take that off, but don’t leave.”   
  
Waverly blinked. “Why not?”   
  
“Because I bet you’re really wet and swollen under that harness.”   
  
Waverly’s blush told Nicole her guess was right. “Well…”   
  
“I mean, if you  _ don’t _ want me to go down on you for the next twenty minutes, you can go and clean up. Be my guest.”   
  
Waverly unstrapped the harness and wiggled out of it in record time, leaving it on the floor as she hopped back onto the mattress. Suddenly, Nicole’s field of vision was taken up by Waverly’s gorgeous thighs and glistening pink lips. She slid her hands up along Waverly’s legs, grasping her rear and urging her to sit down. No way was she letting her lady leave this bed again without an orgasm. That just wasn’t her style.


End file.
